Dark Dreams
by Zeyuna
Summary: Killua has nightmares of an attacker being one of his own trusted friends...and the strange eyes, who's are they? The attacker's or his own friend, Meruna's?*finally finished!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers Note- of course I don't own HunterxHunter...if I did I would be the happiest person alive..but I don't! You have no right to sue me!  
  
Zeyuna- this is my first fic that I am posting..at least for now....it may be boring at first...I can tell you that..but that is just the way that I write! When it nears the beginning it should get better. This fic is actually one of my short ones compared to my other HXH fanfics!   
  
Nami- what are you talking about! The beginning was dramatic...  
  
Zeyuna- Where have you been all this time?! Sheesh.. I wish....tehehe...read on! And I hope you enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
The night was dark, cold, merciless. It couldn't be stopped nor be helped from coming. Like darkness, evil cannot be overcome, just like death. Maybe you can see death at night if you look into the darkened sky and ask yourself if you could've changed something to come..or something not to come.   
  
A young boy lay restlessly in his bed, waiting for sleep to overtake him. He wanted to sleep, wanted to see dreams, but not during the day. He never saw dreams at night but when the sun grew brighter the dreams became more vivid. This had never happened before, never. But now, all of a sudden, these dreams or maybe nightmares were shown to him. He didn't know why but what he saw could never come true.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zeyuna- well...this is only the beginning..I know..only two paragraphs! But this is sorta the epilogue..  
Nami- you idiot....it's the prologue...  
Zeyuna- I'm new at this!! Oi! I know this sucks..but in time it should get a bit more interesting! 


	2. Chapter 2 the dreams and Meruna

Disclaimers note-..you already know that I don't own anything! Nothing! But if I did.I would be one lucky anime fan!  
  
Zeyuna- since the first installment was so short I thought I should at least put up the second one too!  
  
Nami- no kidding.I told you..you should had put more on the first one!  
  
Zeyuna- oh shuttup! *a cat fight breaks out*  
  
(amid the chaos) Tsuya- and here is chap. 2! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
~the dream~ In the pitch black night he was walking through a dark forest, not knowing how he got there. Everything was silent, possibly too silent, but it didn't matter. By now he had memorized this daydream in his mind, every detail, but none of it could be true. He would continue walking until a scream was heard, maybe of someone he knew, but it wasn't clear to him yet. He ran towards the voice that was frantically calling for help. It was a girl, maybe his age or so, and she was being attacked. As he ran he could hear another voice, one that was strangely familiar, too familiar. He came to a clearing and stopped, almost frozen in anguish, as he saw one of the people he had trusted most prepared to fight the girl. She called his name as she hid in the shadows, away from the attacker. As she called his name the attacker turned around. The boy fell to his knees, knowing this was not possible. Those eyes..they were unreal, they were strange but familiar. But that's where the dream would stop, right there, never to tell the end. He wouldn't find out if the girl survived because the dream was persistently concluding at a climax. Maybe the dream was meant to be stopped in real life too, he thought to himself. The sun glittered across the bedspread, shining lightly across the face of the boy. He had actually slept, through most of the night at that. But the dream was still haunting him. A girl approached his door and was startled to see him already awake.  
  
"Ah, Master Killua, you're up already. Breakfast will be done shortly. Are you in the mood for something to eat?"  
  
"Of course, Meruna, demo, 'Master' janai, Killua deii yo"Killua called ot her as she waited by the door.  
  
"Did you sleep at all last night?" Meruna asked concerned as he yawned. She knew of his nightmares, the ones that kept him up all night, wishing they would end. But she never knew what they were about. Meruna had been working for the assassin family for as long as she could remember. She knew their habits, their fighting skills, maybe she knew too much. Even though she had known Killua for a long time, she had never been 'real' friends with him, she had only served him.  
  
"Would you like me to wake the others?" she asked thoughtfully. Killua nodded, still dazed by having to relive the nightmare all over in his head. Meruna walked out the door, pondering what the dream was really about. She had never seen him so distracted and on edge. As she reached the end of the hall she turned and ran right into someone.  
  
"Ah, gomen!" she said bowing politely. She didn't glance up to see who it was, although she knew. 'Oh no...there is never anything I can say to him..what now?' she thought as a shiver crept up her spine. They never quite got along.even her friendliness couldn't break the cold shield around him.  
  
Zeyuna- You have better know who it is by now!! Mwahaha.and no.my name had nothing to do with Meruna by the way. I actually can up with this name a very long time ago..  
  
Nami-which name? Cause if it's your pen name.you just came up with that an hour.*muffled by Zeyuna*  
  
Zeyuna- ehehe.don't mind her.  
  
Serena- but you DID just come up with it.* gets tackled by the 'Huntress'..Zeyuna's pet *  
  
Zeyuna- tehehe.good lil Huntress.*pats the winged black cat on the head*..now! Onto chapter 3!  
  
Tsuya- ahem!  
  
Zeyuna- as soon as I put it up! Ehehe. 


	3. Chapter 3 Meruna's thoughts

Disclaimer's note- if you think I own anything you are definitely mistaken..I probably don't even own this computer.maybe..but I don't own HunterXHunter!!!  
  
Zeyuna- I'm so slow at these things..I've barely typed up 1000 words..I really need to start hurrying up.I really suck at cliffhangers.cause I wrote out these fics a long time ago and can't really change things around.but my new fics..that I wrote after this one.are plenty better.at least I hope so.  
  
Nami- the first one is never easy..but your other ones are better than this one..(anonymous agreement)  
  
Tsuya and Serena- of course.you should put those ones up first!  
  
Zeyuna- too late..eventually..and now~ Chapter 3!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~* Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Meruna had just left Killua's room and bumped into... "Good morning, Kurapika" She said quietly still not looking up at him.  
  
"Is everyone else awake yet?" Kurapika asked.  
  
"I was just about to wake them, breakfast is almost done."  
  
"Right, see you later" He told her in a hurry as he brushed past. Maybe it was just her.or maybe he didn't like her too much. He would barely talk to anyone except those who he considered his 'real' friends.  
  
"Master Killua told me not to take it personally. He's secretive so maybe I should stay out of his business." She told herself aloud.  
  
"I told you not to call me 'Master', Killua is fine. I thought by now you would accept that." Killua told her as he walked over to Gon's room.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's a habit. Uh.maybe you should wait. I haven't had the chance to wake up Gon yet."  
  
"No, he's awake, I can tell" Killua said as he opened the door behind her. Gon was sitting up in bed, yawning.  
  
"Ohayo Killua!" Gon said jumping out of bed, "Ohayo Meruna" he added in. 'He's such a thoughtful person' Meruna told herself as Gon smiled at her innocently.  
  
"I'd better get breakfast on the table." She told them cheerfully as she headed out. 'Oh great, next is Leorio's room.' She sighed aloud. Everytime she would talk to him he would ask her out or just plain stare at her. 'He really needs a girlfriend' she laughed inside her head. She looked at herself in a mirror between the two rooms. Light purple hair, silver eyes; or at least that's what everyone would say, they were gray to her, and she wasn't too tall or too short. Meruna was about Killua and Gon's age, a bit younger though. She shrugged and went to Leorio's room, hoping he would already be awake. Once he had tried to pull her into bed with him when she had tapped him to wake him up. 'He's reading too much Playboy' she would tell herself. But just then when 'skebeoyaji' Leorio had pulled her into bed, Killua came in, bursting out in laughter. She could feel the embarrassment burning on her light cheeks at the thought. 'Sometimes I don't know what to think of Killua, maybe I've just known him too long. But after he returned from his adventures with his friends, he seemed so much happier. He hated being trapped her, forced to train top become and assassin. He never had had the chance to have friends.' She told herself as she leaned against the wall, trying to put off opening Leorio's door. She was lost in thought as the door opened and Leorio stood there, his eyes fixated on her. She turned and stepped back, afraid that he might do something stupid as usual. But she had to be polite.  
  
"Eto, Leorio, ohayo" she greeted him.  
  
"Ohayo Meruna-chan! Is breakfast ready?" he asked still staring at her which made her uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, I was on my way to tell you but I got held up, gomen." She said quickly as she turned to run down the stairs to the kitchen. Leorio followed, fixing his tie on the way. Everyone was already seated, waiting for another good meal. Meruna started to set the table, Gon wanted to help but she persisted that it was his job to be the guest and to sit. 'This used to be mom's job' she told herself again. Everyday she would remember last year, when she was put in charge of the household..when her mother died. Cooking was one of her jobs, but that was her specialty. Everyone loved it, especially Gon.but he would eat about anything. 'I need to talk to Killua.tonight.I have to know what has been bothering him so much. It's my concern too.' she thought, being distracted from her morning jobs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna- well.this was a sorta cliffhanger.I mean she still has to talk to him..and then we'll find out her reaction to the dream..dan dan dan!  
  
Nami-You know how annoying that is? * pissed off *  
  
Zeyuna- you mean the 'dan dan dan'? I love that though!  
  
Serena- Face it..it annoys everyone.even Tsuya.*everyone looks at her *  
  
Nami- you serious? But Tsuya is real tolerating.and she can get annoying.  
  
Tsuya- make it stop! *covering her ears *  
  
Zeyuna- Mwahaha! I'm driving everyone insane! And next up..chapter 4!! DAN DAN DAN!!!!.*gets killed by Mina, Serena, Tsuya* 


	4. Chapter 4! Meruna and Killua have a litt...

Disclaimer's note- for gods sake.. you should know by now that I have nothing.tehehe.so HunterxHunter is so out of my reach..  
  
Zeyuna- back again! Well.I can't get too lazy.  
  
Nami- yeah.just think of her with spare time.  
  
Emiohki- cities in ashes.  
  
Zeyuna- *smiles mischievously *  
  
Tsuya- chaos.of course that would be the least of it.  
  
Serena- tsk. no kidding.  
  
Zeyuna- *starts getting ideas * Tehehe.tonight's gonna be fun!  
  
Everyone- *ties her to a chair and bolts her wrists *  
  
Zeyuna- you guys are no fun! Hmph.now! Let's get to chapter 4! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4!  
  
~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Meruna knows she has to ask Killua about the dreams  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
"Killua-san matte!" Meruna called as she followed him outside, "You do know that you can tell my anything, right? I mean, we've known eachother for such a long time and.."  
  
"And what?! Do you want me to tell you about the nightmare?!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Well, of course, I've been worried. And it seems to bother you so much.if you would just tell me." He could see it in her silver eyes, she was telling the truth, but she would never lie to him otherwise. He put his hands on her shoulders and reluctantly told her about his nightmare. In the end all she could do is gasp.  
  
"But how? It's not possible! None of your friends would do that, ever!" she exclaimed. But he hadn't told her of the eyes in the dream, those odd eyes.  
  
"You can't tell anyone about this, especially not Gon, Kurapika, or Leorio. They'll worry, and for all I know it could happen. Do you understand?" he told her seriously.  
  
"I wouldn't tell.you should know that." Meruna answered glancing back at him as she entered the house. She closed the doors and looked into the clearing that Killua was standing in. She sighed.  
  
-Meruna's POV-  
  
'No wonder he has been worried. It could actually happen. Great! Now I'm exaggerating! Killua's friends would never do that, not in a million years! They have only been at the mansion for a month and that's all the time I've known them. I can't judge them so quickly. They are actually lucky to have permission to stay here and to be left alone.form Milki and Illumi. Killua has always scared them away, at least Milki.' At the thought she chuckled to herself..thinking of Killua chasing Milki down an empty corridor. 'But Killua can be scary, with his long, sharp nails and sometimes merciless attitude. But now he isn't so harsh' -End POV-  
  
Meruna was in the main room now and she sat down on the bench-like couch. Even though some of the mansion was dark and made of stone, this room was comfortable. As she started thinking again Gon walked into the room.  
  
"Meruna, I saw you talking to Killua." He told her as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh, really? How?" She asked, afraid that he had heard what they were talking about too.  
  
"I was on the balcony, watching the sky, and I noticed you two out there. What were you talking about anyway?"  
  
"Nothing much, just about a nightmare."she said aloud, quickly stopping herself. 'God, I'm an idiot.but maybe he deserves to know'  
  
"Is that why he's been acting strangely, he just doesn't seem himself."  
  
"So, you've noticed too." Meruna answered, giving up on the fact to keep it to herself. 'But I didn't tell what it was about.that gives me a bit of credit. I swore I would keep that a secret..and I will'  
  
"Meruna, can you tell me what it's about?" Gon asked her, his eyes wide, awaiting the answer. 'Great.what luck! It's so hard to not tell him' Meruna thought to herself.  
  
"I can't," she said quickly, letting the words rush out, "I know he would had told you if he thought it was important and to be dealt with. Just wait. He'll tell you soon enough." Gon nodded in reply and told her that they could talk again later. As he left the room, Meruna sighed in relief, she hadn't let it slip.  
  
-Gon's POV- 'I don't understand. I thought Killua would be able to trust me enough to tell me what's going on. He told Meruna, but he can't tell me? Gosh, this might be bad. He's never kept anything from me before.at least I think.' -End POV-  
  
-Meruna's POV- "If this nightmare were to come true then Gon could never be the attacker, he's too sincere. And Leorio would never want to hurt a girl, I believe. But Kurapika on the other hand.' -End POV-  
  
She stopped herself at this thought. 'I may not like him too much because of his coldness towards me, but I can't place that kind of judgement on him!' she yelled silently to herself. She knew he could be a killer, from hearing stories of the Genei Ryodan, but she just couldn't put the title of attacker on him. He didn't seem like he would hurt anyone without a reason. (I know! I am not completely sure about the time sequence..but it's after the Genei Ryodan.)  
  
"Maybe I should ask Killua, maybe he didn't tell me something. What he's told me so far is vague.he wouldn't get so worried about only that. Maybe he left out something important." She told herself under her breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Zeyuna-Mwahaha! Done with Chappie 4! Hurrah! So.will Killua tell Meruna about the eyes that may be none other than her own? I had a lot of time today. there was nothing better to do..  
  
Everyone- ~S~U~R~E~.you could give us a break and go on vacation.  
  
Zeyuna-* death glares *  
  
Everyone- Ehehe.only kidding..  
  
Zeyuna- Well.pretty soon I should be getting on with chapter 5!! Hurrah for me! I'm on a four day vacation so I might be done with this fic by the end of the week!  
  
Nami- *mutters *- yes please.put us outta our misery.  
  
Emiohki- God help her finish it first so we can all go home!  
  
Serena- I'm hungry.I've been stuck here all day!  
  
Tsuya- I'm missing my TV programs!  
  
Zeyuna- *ignores them and smiles innocently.all of a sudden goes into evil mode * HUNTRESS! Take them down!  
  
Everyone- OH CRAP!  
  
Zeyuna- *standing in front of the growing fight.talking throughout the screams * Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! And if you have time R&R! Arigatou gozaimasu! 


	5. Chapter 5Killua's gone! eh?

Disclaimer's Note- crazy people like me will never own HunterXHunter .period! I'm in over my head..tehehe!  
  
Zeyuna- It turned out that there was nothing to do again so.I AM BACK!!  
  
Nami- and just when we thought things couldn't get any more difficult.  
  
Emiohki- We're all doomed..  
  
Zeyuna- * demented laughing*  
  
Everyone- uh.RUN!! * run off in all directions*  
  
Zeyuna- * left in the dust*..ok.well! Here's chapter 5! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Meruna had heard the story of the nightmare and was about to face Killua with another question...  
  
Meruna proceeded to go outside again, to find Killua, but maybe he needed time to think, like she did. 'He doesn't spend much time with his family, like me,' Meruna thought to herself. 'Mom's dead, and dad's still gone on his expedition. I can't believe it's been two years since I last saw him, haven't heard from him either. The Zoldycks are my family now.' Meruna went up to her room and sat at the edge of her bed, her head filled with thoughts. 'Could the nightmares be true, could they become real, or are they already real, and where's my father after all this time! Meruna couldn't think straight and spent the rest of the afternoon busying herself with chores. She tried to not let her distractions show, but when she dropped the priceless vase, dusting, Gon could sense something was wrong.  
  
-THE NEXT DAY-  
  
"Oh, good morning everyone, I didn't hear you all get up. Did I sleep in?" Meruna asked as she surveyed the table. Kurapika, Gon, and Leorio were there, but she didn't know why.  
  
"Hey, where's Killua?" she asked, noticing his absence.  
  
"That's what you need to tell us." Kurapika told her sternly. Gon looked at her for an answered, all Meruna could do was step back in question.  
  
"What do you mean? I have no idea where he could be. What does this have to do with me?" she asked quickly.  
  
"You were the one talking to him last night, we haven't seen him since dinner. Since you were the last one talking to him alone, we think that maybe that conversation had something to do with him leaving."  
  
Meruna didn't speak, didn't move, all she could do was think. 'Where could he had gone? Is it to search for the truth about the dream? That has to be it.' She told herself. She turned and ran from the table, leaving everyone staring at her. Gon quickly stood up and tried to follow her.  
  
"Meruna, matte! Please! You know something, tell me!" he cried after her. She wouldn't stop, her speed was no match for his but she knew her way around the mansion like the back of her hand.(I'm still confused by that expression, but it seemed to fit...back to the story) But Gon wouldn't give up, he followed her wherever she went. Finally after a rigorous race that led to the garden, they both stopped. Meruna was breathing heavily and Gon sat down next to where she was standing.  
  
"Why did he leave? What's going on?" Gon asked her slowly.  
  
"I think he learned something about his dream that scared him. He has to find out how real it'll get." She told him, her eyes still facing the ground. Her words were like stone to Gon, he had no idea what the dream was even about. Meruna could see that he was hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry if I can't tell you," she said to break the silence. He looked to see if her eyes were sincere but she had walked off.  
  
"Killua would had told me if he left, he knows that I care.about him. He might had left me a note, I should've checked." She thought. As Meruna reached for the door to go back inside, a hand grabbed her shoulder. She spun around quickly, almost trembling, but ready to face whoever it was. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zeyuna- I would first like to thank ShizukaNoHime for being my first reviewer! Thanks for the advice! This was my first fic and I'm sure I've improved my writing in my other ones.I don't know when I'll post those ones though.cause they are twice as long as this one..  
  
Serena- improved..really? I couldn't te *muffled sounds *  
  
Tsuya- don't get her mad at you again.she'll break your deltoid.(just an odd joke from school..tehehe.)  
  
Nami- you're trying to get yourself killed huh?  
  
Serena- at least them I wouldn't be stuck here..uh-oh.  
  
Zeyuna-*evil eye *..you said what?! HUNTRESS! ( great..ending another chapter with another brawl.) Stay tuned for more! R&R kudasai! 


	6. Chapter 6 Meruna's confrontation did I s...

Disclaimer's Note- I own nothing.still.what did you expect?!  
  
Zeyuna- well! I'm back again! This Thanksgiving vacation is really boring so I'm stuck here posting more and annoying my friends to hell!!!! BWAHAHA!  
  
Everyone- *huddled in a corner *  
  
Zeyuna- as I was saying! Now on to Chapter 6!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Meruna has just found out that Killua has left and she's about to check for any notes from him..but someone has snuck up on her..  
  
Meruna sighed in relief. "Kurapika, it's you! You almost gave me a heart attack! Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes, but a while ago, Killua told me that your father had been missing. He asked me to talk to you..he left me this note." Kurapika told her as he took a piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
"Uh.no. My father hasn't been missing, he's on an expedition, that's all. We just haven't heard from him in a while."  
  
"But Killua wrote that.." Kurapika started.  
  
"But Killua said what?" Meruna interrupted calmly.  
  
"He said your father was dead, killed. He never told you because of the pain you were in losing your mother as well. In this note, he told me to tell you, I only discovered it just now." Kurapika said quietly. Meruna fell to her knees. 'Killua would never keep something like that from me, he wouldn't. I was waiting for so long, praying for my father to be safe, when Killua knew this whole time? But Killua wouldn't do that, he's kinder than that! This can't be right!' She was yelling at herself in her head.  
  
"You liar." She finally said aloud. Her head was faced toward the ground, her voice almost shaking in anger, "Liar. Killua would never keep that from me!" she yelled at him, standing up and looking into his ocean-blue eyes, "You just don't like me, so you make up this story. But you can't fool me Kurapika!" She yelled, raising her voice to a level that you would never believe came from her. You could see the sliver specks flickering in her gray eyes.  
  
"Killua gave me this note. Why won't you believe me? He wasn't sure he would ever come up with the courage to tell you." Kurapika said calmly, hoping Meruna would understand and believe him.  
  
"I'm suppose to believe you, I can never trust you! I know that you were out for vengeance, you've killed people! You expect me to believe you after that?!" She told him, her eyes glowing in anger. Kurapika couldn't believe that she would dare bring up his past, his anger started rising, and how she could judge him on it! All of a sudden emerged, showing a side of him that Meruna had never seen. His eyes, they reflected the anger within him, she had never seen him like this.  
  
"So, you can't trust me, just because of my past?!" He yelled as she staggered backwards, fear running through her. Meruna started screaming for help. 'What can I do? What have I done? I've never seen him so angry!' He had become a demon in her eyes, his eyes burning, his earring turning in the wind. She screamed, begging for help, begging for him to calm down. Kurapika wanted to show her that he could control his anger, he wanted to show her that he wasn't like before, but his crimson eyes scared her too much to think.  
  
Meanwhile, off in the distance, Killua was sitting peacefully in a tree, thinking of the nightmare. He shook it off, prepared to go home, he had done enough thinking, he was ready to face his friends again. Just as he climbed down, only walking a few paces, he heard a scream, just like in the nightmare. 'But it's day, not night, it's probably only a hallucination' he thought. But, even if it was, he had to check it out. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Zeyuna- well.I stopped again..I wasn't sure how far to go..cause I don't have chapters on my written ones.gomen!  
  
Nami- like they care?  
  
Tsuya-can we go home now? I mean we've already had to sit through 6 chapters!  
  
Serena- Come on! I'm missing Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Everyone- Yeah! We have better things to do~!  
  
Zeyuna- Oh..right! And speaking of Yu-gi-oh! I thought of a fic idea for it! MWAHAHA! Now you guys'll have to sit through that one too!  
  
Everyone- 0.0 'what did we do to deserve this?'  
  
Zeyuna- ^______^ This should be fun! Stay tuned for chapter 7! MWAHAHA! 


	7. chapter 7conclusion

Disclaimer's Note-.I still own nothing.especially HunterXHunter.so no one can sue me! I own nothing, I tell you, NOTHING!! Mwahaha!  
  
Everyone- She's gone insane..  
  
Zeyuna-I know!!! MWAHAHA!  
  
Nami- Probably cause it's the last chapter..  
  
Emiohki- finally.we'll be saved.  
  
Serena- Phew.if I had to stay here another day.  
  
Tsuya- you said it..I would be as insane as she is.*everyone glances at Zeyuna*  
  
Zeyuna- *laughing like an insane person.which I am.* Now onto the fic~! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ chapter 7  
  
~~*Dark Dreams*~~  
  
-rewind- Meruna's gotten in a bit of trouble, will Killua come and save her? Or will she have to deal with Kurapika herself?  
  
Killua ran towards the sound, dreading the moment her got there, would he see those eyes? Even though he didn't know who they belonged to, they still scared him. He stopped in the clearing by the back door, as he saw the exact scenario as his dream..the attacker somewhat in the shadows and the girl hidden by fear. And just like the dream, the attacker turned as the girl called his name. It was him, his friend, but how could the dream not show him this; the eyes didn't belong to Kurapika..they belonged to Meruna! Her gray eyes were sliver, flashing in fear and distrust, it was unreal. He had never seen such odd eyes before, weak yet strong, dark but light, scared but calm. He ran over to Meruna, she was crying, so relieved that he came for her. She hugged him as they stood up together.  
  
"I don't understand, how could he ever be so, so.."Meruna started, but maybe her words had flared the anger in him. Was this her fault? She thought of the dream, wait, this is the dream, and it was all coming true. Killua walked up to Kurapika, calming him down.  
  
"What made you do that? You scared the heck outta her!" He asked quickly.  
  
"She judged me on my past, she said she could never trust because of the past I had lived." He told Killua as he half listened, comforting Meruna at the same time. He wanted to let her hear this, she needed to hear this. Kurapika walked slowly to Meruna, his hand outstretched in a friendly way. She hid quickly behind Killua, not knowing to trust him or not. Sure, he was the same on the outside, but who knew what anger he could be hiding.  
  
"I'm sorry, Meruna, I never meant to hurt you. But you cannot judge me on my past, my vengeance was taken and I'm not who you think I am. Are you alright?" He asked, still holding looked at him for guidance. Meruna hesitantly took it and felt her fear subside. She looked into his eyes again, ocean-blue, just as calm as before. Only did then she realize that she was the one who didn't trust, not him. Killua was right, he could be very trustworthy if you trusted him yourself. Meruna could trust him now, even if he had scared her half to death, but fear wasn't what she felt from him now. She closed her eyes peacefully and collapsed... -LATER THAT DAY-  
  
Meruna sat up in bed, wondering how she got there. She looked around, seeing her room, and was even more surprised when she saw Killua AND Kurapika seated at her bedside.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked them in her usual calm voice. All of the questions that had been flowing through her mind earlier were now answered, although some questions she had gained answers that were unwanted. But one question remained; why had Killua seen that incident in his dreams?  
  
"You were so tired that you passed out, we brought you back here. You feel better now?" Killua asked as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. How long was I out?"  
  
"For about two and a half hours," Kurapika replied, heading out the door. Meruna stared after him, wondering of the sudden leave.  
  
"Meruna, did you know that Kurapika stayed the entire time, watching over you? He cares about you." Was Killua's only reply as he saw her reaction. Meruna was stunned, 'This whole time, he was the one who cared for me? And after everything I've done..' Meruna thought to herself. Tears formed in her once again gray eyes as she ran after Kurapika. He heard her coming and turned around. He was more embarrassed then surprised as she hugged him in a tight embrace.  
  
"I can trust you now, I really can. I'm so sorry, for what I've said to you, I should had never.." She told Kurapika as she lay her head against him. He smiled at her and hugged her back. Blushing, she let him go and went back into her room. Killua was waiting for her.  
  
"Even though he doesn't show his emotions, doesn't mean I shouldn't trust him, ne!" she told Killua sitting back down next to him, "But I still don't understand," she continued, "Why did you see the incident in your dreams?"  
  
"I think it showed trust, that's the importance. It also showed fear, the night, but it was really day, don't you see? So, it wasn't what we expected!" He told Meruna and himself as he sighed.  
  
"Thank you." She told him abruptly, "for showing me how to trust," she said in a laugh. She walked past him, and in a swift move, kissed his cheek. She walked out, finally realizing how things had changed so quickly. A day ago she would never had trusted Kurapika, yet now she felt as if she could trust him with her life. 'Sure, it doesn't make sense, but not everything does!' Meruna thought to herself as she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OWARI!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zeyuna- Well.finally finished! *stretches in relief*  
  
Everyone- YAY!!!  
  
Zeyuna- so, does that mean you guys liked it?  
  
Everyone-...uh..yeah! *thinking* ' we are so dead if she finds out that we're only happy that it's over.tehehe.'  
  
Zeyuna- Hope you all liked it out there reviewers! R&R kudasai! Arigatou gozaimasu! And stay tuned for my next fic...~ TWO MINDS~..I'm sure it'll be better than this one.okie! Ja ne!.for now at least..  
  
Everyone- NOOO!!!!!  
  
Zeyuna- yeah.they would only wish it was over..tehehe. oh..HUNTRESS!!!!  
  
Everyone- 'what did we do to deserve this!' RUN!!!!!!  
  
Zeyuna- ehehe.well.bye bye! 


End file.
